Raúl Juliá
Raúl Juliá was a Puerto Rican actor. Biography Born Raúl Rafael Juliá y Arcelay to a musical family in San Juan, Puerto Rico, Juliá acted throughout his youth and in amateur productions before moving to New York and performing in a number of shows both on and off Broadway (gaining a Tony Award nomination for Two Gentlemen of Verona. At this time he gained a role in Sesame Street, and began to become known in musical theatre. Julià later became known for playing swarthy latin types, most famously the charismatic Gomez Addams in The Addams Family series, though he also played a number of heavyweight roles, gaining a Golden Globe nomination for Kiss of the Spider Woman. After being diagnosed with terminal cancer, he appeared in several more films, memorably M. Bison in Street Fighter, before passing away in 1994. Singing Juliá was well regarded for his musical roles, earning three Tony Awards for Where's Charley?, The Threepenny Opera (also appearing in the film adaptation Mack the Knife) and Nine. Julia also appeared in the rock musical Via Galactica, and performed in a few of his films, including both of his Addams Family appearances. In 1992 he played Don Quixote in a revival of Man of La Mancha. Film One From the Heart (1981) *It's Raining Cuban Cigars (solo) Mack the Knife (1989) *Army Song (contains solo lines) *Love Song (duet) *Polly's Song (contains solo lines) *Memories Tango Ballad (duet) *Ballad of Pleasant Living (solo) *Ballad About What Keeps a Man Alive (contains solo lines) *Call from the Grave (solo) *Death Message (solo) *Riding Messenger (contains solo lines) The Addams Family (1991) *O Sole Mio (solo) *Mamushka (duet) Addams Family Values (1993) *Swing Long, Sweet Chariot (solo) Stage Two Gentlemen of Verona (1971)(originated the role) *That's a Very Interesting Question (solo) *I'd Like to Be a Rose (duet) *Thou, Julia, Thou Has Metamorphosed Me (solo) *Symphony (contains solo lines) *What Does a Lover Pack? (contains solo lines) *I Love My Father (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Follow the Rainbow (contains solo lines) *Love's Revenge (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Calla Lily Lady (solo) *Who Is Silvia? (solo) *Kidnapped (contains solo lines) *What's a Nice Girl Like Her (solo) *Love Has Driven Me Sane Via Galactica (1972)(originated the role) *Helen of Troy (solo) *Shall We Friend? (solo) *Hush (solo) *The Gospel of Gabriel Finn (solo) *Four Hundred Girls Ago (solo) *Children of the Sun (Reprise)(duet) Where's Charley? (1974) *Better Get Out of Here (contains solo lines) *Make s Miracle (duet) *Once in Love With Amy (solo) *Finale The Threepenny Opera (1976) *Cannon Song (contains solo lines) *Liebeslied (duet) *Polly's Lied (duet) *Ballad of Immoral Earnings (duet) *Ballad of Gracious Living (solo) *Second Threepenny Finale (contains solo lines) *Call from the Grave (solo) *Ballad in Which Macheath Begs All Men for Forgiveness (solo) *Third Threepenny Finale (contains solo lines) Nine (1982)(originated the role) *Guido's Song (solo) *Only with You (solo) *The Script/Folies Bergeres (contains solo lines) *The Bells of St. Sebastian (contains solo lines) *A Man Like You/Unusual Way (duet) *The Grand Canal (contains solo lines) *I Can't Make This Movie (solo) *Nine (Reprise)(duet) Man of La Mancha (1992) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(contains solo lines) juliáproteus.jpg|'Proteus' in Two Gentlemen of Verona. finnjuliá.jpg|'Gabriel Finn' in Via Galactica. juliáwykeham.jpg|'Charles Wykeham' in Where's Charley? juliáguido.jpg|'Guido Contini' in Nine. macheathjuliá.jpg|'Macheath' in Mack the Knife. juliáquixote.jpg|'Don Quixote' in Man of La Mancha. gomezjuliá.jpg|'Gomez Addams' in Addams Family Values. Juliá, Raúl